Those Words
by Mokuba12
Summary: Deidara and Sasori have been a couple for a while. But when Deidara unmasks Tobi, the blondes whole world begins to change. He finds himself thinking about an Uchiha more than his Danna. He sleeps in a bed that's not his own. He cries more than he ever has before, but above all, he breaks a heart he thought he'd have forever.
1. The Beginning of the End

Okay, new story. I was feeling sad so I wrote something sad. I know I have plenty of UN-finished stories already but whats another, right?

I do not own Naruto, if I did, it would be called Akatsuki by now.

* * *

"Let's take a break, okay?" five words I said, that would _crush_ Danna into a million tiny pieces. I meant them, there had been another person on my mind lately. It hurt me, to hurt him because, I just, Ive always loved him. I know a part of me always will. Its not my fault Tobi's serious half is so- so... _sexy_, "Just until we get back from our mission. When I can figure out my damn feelings. But Im sorry, we just. I dunno, I feel like we dont connect anymore... At least, not as good as we did."

"Fine by me." he didnt even look up from his chair, "I was thinking the same thing, seeing as you're Madara's lap dog now." I could hear the edge in his voice. He was mad, and would snap at any given moment.

Three words, thats all it took. They sent me fleeing back to Madara before I could cry. 'Fine by me.' there wasnt any feeling. He was hollow again. I was, was. I didnt even know what I was. Hurt? Angry? Sad? Empty? Confused? Yes, confused. Who did I love? Did I even know?

I realized where I was standing, the pond where Sasori had kissed me for the first time.

I screamed, at the top of my lungs. It must have sounded like murder, but I knew the only people who would come to see if I was okay were either currently on a mission or, well, Sasori, "Why did this have to be so complicated!? I _hate_ myself! Im a jerk. Unworthy of either guy! How could this happen... how?" I broke down into tears, which I hadnt done since I was a kid.

"Madara, why cant you be here now? I _need you_. Now..." I mumbled.

I stalked off into the hideout, it was kinda dark so I stumbled a few times on the way back.

I ran into Konan, "Were you attacked?!"

"No. Just, had to blow off some steam." I already knew she meant the scream.

"Alright." she paused, looked at my hand on Tobi's doorknob, and continued, "Sleeping in Tobi's room, _again_? You've been doing that alot lately. I thought you hated him?"

I shrugged, opened the door and walked in. I turned around, "I know, I did. But then I realized we have more in common than I thought." I guess she still didn't know who he really was. As far as I knew, Sasori, Pein and myself were the only ones who knew his true identity.

"How so?" she raised a brow. I wasnt in the mood for questioning.

"You'll see, eventually." I shrugged and shut the door in her face. Sure, I shouldnt have done that. But I was not a force to be messed with when my emotions werent in check.

I started to cry again. Throwing off everything but my pants, I crawled into Madara's bed.

I was one of the few who could call him Madara. It was probably a miracle I knew anyways.

It just happened that Zetsu had introduced us and we had to be partners. He was a complete and utter fool. I mean, he barely did anything. But I noticed, when he did. Was someone in trouble. Finally, we were alone one day. I had to do it. I told him I had a secret. When he leaned down and I stretched up, I yanked off his mask. My own partner, an Uchiha. I didnt really care about that then. He was stunning. Then, when he spoke; his voice, sent shivers down my spine. _His dark side_ was my original thought, but now I knew, that was his normal side. The goofball Tobi, was his dark side. If that made any sense.

I knew I had a long day tomorrow. But I couldnt sleep, thoughts of both of them stung my head and heart all night. I counted the minutes I laid there awake. 360 minutes. I laid there for _six freaking hours_ before falling asleep, clutching a pillow that smelled of Madara.

* * *

Hope you likey, or cried, whatever. R&R

~xoxo Zany~


	2. That Foul Look

Yeah, little late here, but you know what they say. Better late than nev- I think i'll finish that tomorrow... Not the point! Onwards!

* * *

I rolled over, and immediately winced. My forehead connected with something hard. I mumbled a curse and rolled back the way I had been. I heard a moan from behind me and squirmed out onto the floor into a ninja stance. I dared a glance over the side of the bed, a mess of black hair and a red eye was what I got back. I heaved a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"What in the name of Shinobi are you doing on the floor? Come back to bed," he rolled over, stared at the clock and rolled back over to me, "it's barely five in the morning." Madara pulled the covers back and patted a space for me; that I happily crawled back into.

"When did you get back? I thought it wasn't until next week?" I lay in his arms savouring his scent that I had missed.

He kissed my forehead, the exact spot that I must've whacked across his jaw, "About three in the morning. Did you know you were crying in your sleep? Was it a nightmare or something?"

I shrugged, even though I knew I had been crying the entire time before I fell asleep. I couldn't control the way I felt, and there were few times in my life that I've cried, "No clue."

He kissed my mouth, "Well, I'm here now, and I'll keep you safe."

I nodded, and curled up into his body. I had missed the way he smelled. I missed the way he looked, _really looked_ not like Tobi, and in a weird way some part of me had missed Tobi too. Although I still felt bad about slamming the door on Konan the night before.

I hadn't thought about much else, and I soon fell asleep, safe and sound in Madara's arms.

When I rolled over again, I hit air. Meaning one of two things, I dreamt about him, or it was late enough that I should get up. I didn't get to test either theory before the door burst open and an idiotic voice sent chills down my spine and I was thrown from bed, "Deidara-sempai! Time for breakfast! Konan's orders!"

Groaning from the floor, "Madara, come on… Do you have to talk like that?"

He leaned over me, "Only when others are present." His voice went back to Tobi's "Who is Madara, sempai?!" he cried as he yanked me up and over his shoulder, "Breakfast time!"

When I was placed in my chair, I was still in my pajamas. Thanks to Tobi… and also thanks to him, I was staring at none other than, Danna, er- Sasori… Still not used to the switch.

"Morning, Sasori." I said, with more enthusiasm than intended.

He glared at me in response.

"Don't be like that Sasori!" Tobi chirped next to me. Earning an even fouler glare to me.

"I wasn't aware you'd actually be on time for food, _Brat._ If I'd have known, I would have missed it." And Sasori stormed out.

Those words hurt me. All of them, even the way he said Brat, it was as if it burned him. Or it tasted like venom. I didn't know what was worse. Loving Tobi or leaving Sasori.

* * *

Ooh, Sass, you're in for it from you-know-who. And NO, not Voldemort!

R&R! xoxoxox


End file.
